Stark Spangled Banner
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: Steve walks in on Tony and Bruce getting busy one afternoon in the lab when they don't turn up for a meeting, but Tony doesn't let him get away it easily. Stark Spangled Banner, smut.


**_Stark Spangled Banner fic_**

**_Note: For the sake of this fic, we shall say that Bruce has total control over the Hulk, so when he gets sexually excited, he won't turn. Also, this is my first threesome fic... So yeah. It's probably bad ^_^ _**

"What _are_ those two up to... They're late for the meeting AGAIN!" Steve sighed as he walked through the helicarrier. For the last few weeks, whenever Director Fury had called for a meeting with the Avengers, Stark and Banner were always late, looking scruffy and slightly out of breath too. It really confused and annoyed Steve, so he had decided that he'd had enough of their tardiness, and had set off ten minutes before the meeting was scheduled to begin to investigate.

As he had never ventured into the science department part of the ship before, being more a man of brawn that brain, he got a little lost, having to ask Agent Coulson for directions, who was more than happy to help him.

When he found the lab, he paused for a second, wandering whether to knock or just barge in. After debating with himself a moment, he shook his head and knocked once before entering. The sight he saw when he came in made him stop dead in his tracks.

Bruce half lay on one of the work benches, his purple shirt undone and his brown trousers and black underwear messily discarded on the floor. His legs were wrapped around the body of Tony, who was wearing a black wife beater up top and had his jeans and black boxers down around by his feet.

Neither of them noticed Steve, as they were both quite busy. Tony was inside Bruce, thrusting his cock in and out of the doctor's ass. Both were moaning wantonly and saying the other's name until Steve spoke up and they stopped dead.

"W-what?! What's going on..." he trailed off as the other men ceased their movements and froze. Bruce stared at Steve like a deer caught in headlights, whereas Tony just turned his head around to give Steve a pissed off look.

"Do you mind Capsickle? We're kind of in the middle of something here." Tony said as Steve started to blush furiously. Tony wasn't really embarrassed by this situation, although Bruce was a little, and Steve a lot.

"I err..." Steve said, his mind turning to mush as his eyes wandered down their bodies to where they were still connected. This made Tony smirk then pull out. He stepped out of his trousers and boxers quickly before turning to face Steve with an amused expression, ignoring Bruce's small displeased moan.

"Why're you staring Cap? Like what you see?"

Bruce rolled his eyes then sat up and crossed his legs to keep his decency. Steve's face flushed further, although he still didn't look away, nor make any noise.

"Jarvis, override the system and lock the door." Tony said as he started to walk over to Steve, a smirk lining his handsome features. Steve gulped nervously as he heard a click behind him, and then turned to see that Tony was only a step away from where he stood. He couldn't help but lower his eyes again for a brief second before flicking his gaze back to Tony's smug expression.

"Is this why you two have been late to all of the meetings?" Steve asked, shifting so that he stood tall and stiffly like the soldier he was, although still trying to keep his gaze from wandering.

Tony's eyebrow rose. "So what if it is? You have a problem with two guys Mr. I'm-from-the-20th-century?"

Steve looked down at his feet. "There's nothing wrong with it... I think... But it's getting in the way of our work. Won't this affect you out in the field?"

Tony snorted then looked over his shoulder and beckoned Bruce over. The doctor rolled his eyes again then pulled on his underwear before moving to stand by the two men. Without his glasses on, with his hair ruffled and his lean but chiselled chest on display, Steve found it hard not to think of the man as being attractive. That's not to say he didn't think the same of Tony too; his handsome features and well toned/olive skinned body on full display, which he didn't seem to mind showing off.

"Steve, this has been going on for a while." Bruce said, who was surprisingly calm after being barged in on during an intimate moment. "And plus, it's technically not me that fights in battle."

Steve gulped as he thought about the other guy fighting but shook away the thoughts and focused again on this situation.

"Well uh, okay then. I guess I'll just leave you guys to finish up. Just make sure it doesn't clash with time when you have other obligation." He had turned around to leave, forgetting that Jarvis had locked the doors, only for a hand to be slammed into the closed door in front of him. He jumped as he glanced to the side to see Tony's face very close to his as he leaned over his shoulder.

"Now hold on a minute Cap, who said you could leave yet?" He said in a deep, tone. "You gotta pay for interrupting us." He added in a menacing voice, which was seeped a little in an undertone of lust.

Steve's eyes widened. "What do you mean pay?"

"Tony, what are you up to?" Bruce asked, a little concerned for his lover as he folded his arms. Tony turned his head, still keeping his hand in place, and smirked at Bruce.

"Oh you remember Bruce? That conversation we had a few weeks back? About having _someone else join us_?"

Bruce's expression changed from confusion to understanding, before he raised an eyebrow at Steve. "So, him, huh?" Bruce said, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Uh, me what?" Steve asked, his eyebrow raised and a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, him." Tony said to Bruce before turning to face Steve. "I'm in a forgiving mood tonight Rogers." He added as he and Bruce slowly started to circle him. Steve gulped.

"I err..."

Tony stopped right in front of Steve, smirking as the super soldier yelped and was forced onto his knees by Bruce who had moved behind him. Tony placed his hands on his hips and stuck his hips out so that his cock hung out in front of Steve's face.

Steve's eyes widened in realisation of what Tony wanted his to do and he shook his head.

"Come on Steve, it ain't so bad. Try it."

"I... I don't want to..." Said Steve who was blushing furiously as his head pulled away. Although he resisted, part of him wanted to comply... He felt too confused to follow through with that though.

"Oh but I think you do." Tony said, staring straight at the soldier's face with non-believing eyes. "Do it, and we'll consider this payback for interrupting _us_."

Steve didn't look up, but merely stared at the ground momentarily before Tony tried to gain his co-operation with another tact. "I can see from that bulge in your pants that you like the thought of doing this don't you?"

It was only then that Steve realised that a certain part of him was excited, but before he could argue again, Bruce's hands were replaced by Tony's who pulled him closer to his cock.

"Suck." He commanded when Steve was barely even an inch away. Steve's eyes widened but as Tony showed no signs of letting him go, and the notion didn't seem all bad to him, he slowly took the tip in his mouth before moving down the shaft further. Tony moaned in delight and arched his neck backwards so that his head rested on the shoulder of Bruce, who now stood behind the genius.

Tony's hands fisted in the blonde man's hair and gently guided him closer to his body. Steve was actually quite good. Maybe he wasn't a virgin, like Tony had originally thought. In fact, unknown to Tony and Bruce, Steve had fooled around with some army men once, even with his friend Bucky, so he used the skills he had learned and remembered from back in the 1920's.

While Steve was busy working his mouth on Tony's hard on, Bruce took the opportunity to play with his lover, making the man feel high with pleasure. He ran his hands under the wife beater and teased Tony's nipples. One of Tony's hands moved up behind him to pull Bruce's face down into a quick kiss. When they parted, Tony was left standing there panting as Steve worked his cock and Bruce tweaked and played with his nipples.

"Mmm, Cap, take your shirt off would you? I want to see those super serum abs." Tony said and Bruce nodded, both of them shooting Steve a list ridden glance as he looked up at them for a moment. He took a second to process the command before nodding and complying. He was sort of glad that he wasn't wearing his uniform right now, as it would've been trickier to take off, but his white shirt slid off easily over his head before his lips returned to Tony's cock again.

The man groaned and licked his lips as he watched the muscled blonde's head bob up and down on his member, then thrust his hips slightly in order to gain more friction and encourage speed. His eyes, which had been closed, fluttered open when he felt a finger probe his ass. He smirked then nodded to Bruce behind him, signalling that it was an ok move. Bruce smirked back then pushed his digit up inside Tony.

Tony gasped at the intrusion and tensed for a second but then forced himself to relax into it and tried to focus again on what Steve's mouth was doing.

"Holy shit you guys, this feels so good!" Tony whined as Bruce added two more fingers, with an urgency to prepare him before Steve's blow job techniques forced him to come.

When he was sufficiently prepared, Bruce removed his fingers and pulled his boxers off then pushed the tip of his cock into Tony, who gasped fervidly and reached up behind him to run his hand through the doctor's dark brown curls.

Steve's movements started to slow as his jaw started to ache from the continuous movement. He pulled away, which eliminated a disappointed grunt from Tony. That was soon replaced with a pleased hum as Steve tentatively reached up to Tony's hard on. His fingers wrapped around the body part as he stood up then he started to jerk him off.

All the delicious noises Tony was making, along with the grunting and pants of Bruce behind him, had an effect on Steve, and he quickly felt himself harden fully. He caught himself staring at the other's faces and blushed slightly. He dipped his head forward so that his blonde hair flopped over his eyes slightly, as if he were trying to hide his flushed expression.

Bruce opened his eyes and stared directly into Steve's, catching his gaze in a lusty exchange. He leant his head over Tony's shoulder, still managing to keep up his thrusting motions, and reached around to pull Steve's head into a kiss. This surprised the soldier momentarily, although after a moment, he closed his eyes and kissed back.

As the two kissed, Tony watched with interest and leant his head back into Bruce's chest. His mouth was partly open as he panted and groaned, crying out in ecstasy when he felt Bruce's cock brush his prostate.

Feeling like he was maybe hogging too much of the pleasure between the three off them, not that _he_ minded but felt that the other two might complain, Tony reached down to remove Steve's hand from his cock. Before the soldier could argue or complain, Tony reached down into his trousers and freed his straining cock from its containment. He then proceeded to do what Steve had been doing to him while Bruce still kept up his thrusting and kissed Steve.

When he felt Tony's hand jerks and glides, Steve pulled away from Bruce and made a sort of mewling noise. Both Bruce and Tony smirked at each other before Steve leant back in for another kiss. A moment after their lips connected, Tony pulled a face then pulled Steve's head away from Bruce's to lock lips with him.

Bruce rolled his eyes then focused on speeding up his movements as he watched the other two kiss. He was close, as were the other two. Tony's tongue slid into Steve's mouth as his hand's pacing increased, causing Steve to make the same mewling sound as before (although this time it was muffled). Bruce lowered his head to Tony's shoulder and sucked on the skin there, hard enough to leave a mark behind.

It didn't take long for them to come, Tony first as he was the one out of the three of them receiving the most pleasure. Wordless cries of lust escaped his lips as he came on Steve. Bruce was next, releasing his seed deep inside Tony before pulling out and sitting on the floor and looking up just as Steve came.

The soldier and the genius both joined the doctor on the floor; Tony in the middle with his head rested on Steve's shoulder, and his arm around Bruce. The three sat there for a moment in silence, no one moving nor speaking but only panting and waiting for the high of their releases to leave them.

"Oh no, the meeting!" Steve said, standing quickly after glancing at the clock to see that they were nearly twenty minutes late. Tony and Bruce rolled their eyes but stood too. They each cleaned themselves up and gathered their clothing before they all stood awkwardly by the door. None really knew what to say, so for a few moments they just stood in silence.

After an exchange of nods between Tony and Bruce, Tony spoke up.

"So... Same time tomorrow?"

Steve looked up from the ground, where he had previously been staring, and his eyes flicked from Tony to Bruce. He paused for a moment then smiled and took a step backwards.

"Sounds like a plan." He said before saluting then and hurrying off to the meeting, in the hope that it would seen less suspicious if they dust adobe late all together.

Bruce and Tony smiled and each other then leaned into each other for a quick kiss. When they pulled apart, they both laughed then headed for the meeting together.

_They were both looking forward to the next time._

* * *

_Dark: So... As far as threesomes are concerned, how'd I do? :)_


End file.
